


Foresight Is A Wonderful Thing

by Figment81



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to the implications of Death In Heaven for Vastra and Jenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foresight Is A Wonderful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them just like to play with them.

Vastra stood transfixed as more and more Cybermen appeared from the graveyard. So many people she had known and watched buried over the years were transforming but at least there was one she was certain wasn't. 

Due to the differences in their lifespans it was always clear that if nothing untoward happened Vastra would outlive Jenny. They lived their adventurous life as long as they could but once Jenny could no longer keep up on the hunt they discussed retirement, spending their final years together somewhere quiet. Before they'd made a decision The Doctor appeared one day and offered to take them somewhere, where both them and their relationship would be commonplace. A chance to be completely open in public. He was insistent and as the idea appealed they agreed. 

They settled on a beautiful little planet Earth had colonised many years in the future. While inter species lesbian relationships weren't common, they weren't rare either and they could be openly affectionate without anyone batting an eyelid. They enjoyed their final years together and when the end arrived it was peaceful. Eventually The Doctor returned and Vastra settled back on Earth wanting to complete her own life on her home planet. 

Vastra had always assumed that was The Doctor's way of saying thank you and an apology for not being able to extend Jenny's life. While he tended to move on before he inevitably outlived his companions he seemed to have a great deal of respect for her seeing it through to the end. Now though she knew he had spared her the agony of knowing Jenny had ended up like this. He had ensured Jenny was free of the madwoman's clutches. As the Cybermen took to the air and exploded, Vastra breathed a sigh of relief, thankful those trapped were now released. Thinking again of her wife and others she had lost a small sob escaped her control as she walked back to her lonely life.


End file.
